


You're gone and I gotta stay

by RougeCrimson



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeCrimson/pseuds/RougeCrimson
Summary: How she missed him.There wasn't a single moment of a single day where she wasn't thinking of him.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	You're gone and I gotta stay

The dim light was already too overwhelming for Sonia. She had just woken up but the pain was too much to bear. She debated whether getting out of bed was worth it or not. What would she get up for anyway ?

Her kingdom was gone.

He was gone.

Tears were starting to sting her eyes. Sighing, she got up, going straight to a drawer, retrieving a small orange bottle from it. Grabbing the bottle of water she kept near her bed, she placed two pills on her tongue, swallowing them with a sip of water. She closed her eyes, trying to fight her urge to just sink to the floor and cry until she physically can't anymore. As she opened them again, her eyes automatically drifted to the chair of her desk, almost despite her. There, a purple piece of silk fabric was carefully folded. Walking towards it, Sonia grabbed the scarf with a shaking hand. Unfolding it, she went back to her bed, sitting against the wall. The pills had started to kick in and she no longer felt the need to cry. Her pain now numbed, she slowly wrapped the scarf around her own neck, burying her nose in it. She could still smell him, his scent lingering on the silk. 

How she missed him.

There wasn't a single moment of a single day where she wasn't thinking of him. 

Staring at the floor, feeling -and looking- lifeless, she focused on that faint scent to try to feel something.


End file.
